


Elevator Meeting

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Criminal Minds, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fuckyeahdarcylewis 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge, Murder, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 26<br/>Elevator Meeting<br/>30 Day Cheesy tropes Challenge<br/>Darcy Lewis X Dr. Spencer Reid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This got so far away from me I have no idea what I've done, but it took me all day so I'm gonna post it anyway!

Elevator Meeting

30 Day Cheesy tropes Challenge

Darcy Lewis X Dr. Spencer Reid

xXx

So what exactly is a team of behavioral Analysts supposed to do when a serial stalker turned killer is found with boxes upon boxes of classified research on The Bifrost and other Astro anomalies? 

Why you call the only known expert, Dr. Jane Foster to comb through it. 

Which is exactly why Dr. Spencer Reid, to the amusement of his coworkers, was practically vibrating in his chair. 

"Reid, your gonna vibrate through the floor if you don't settle yourself." Morgan called out, tossing a paper ball across the desks, hitting Spencer in the shoulder. Spencer looked around at the amused looks of his team. 

"Sorry." 

"I don't think I've ever seen you so excited." Penelope told him as she laid out some files for JJ. 

"Well yeah, I mean Dr. Foster is the only living expert on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. She's actually walked the halls of Asgard and studied their technology. She's basically the first person to travel into deep space." Morgan looked at something over Reid's shoulder then turned a smirk on him. 

"Well now's your chance Doc." They all turned to see Dr. Jane Foster escorted by Aaron and Rossi. 

"So you haven't caught this guy?" She asked. Rossi shook his head.

"No, the residence we pull all of this research from was owned by someone who died ten years ago. We were hoping you might see something that we won't because you understand this work." 

"I'll do what I can." She told them. 

"We appreciate it." Aaron stopped them in the bull pen with the rest of the team. "This is our team." He went around the group. "Agent Morgan, Agent Jareau,  tech specialist Penelope Garcia, Agent Prentice and Dr. spencer Reid." They shook hands and greeted each other politely before Aaron led Jane into a conference room to go through the boxes of confiscated research. 

xXx

A few hours later Jane came down into the bullpen looking a little pale. "Are you alright Dr. Foster?" Reid questioned as she stopped among their desks. She was holding a yellow legal pad. 

She spoke to Rossi. "You said this guy was stalking these women right?" 

"Yes that's right. He stalks them and then when he's ready he breaks into their homes and plays out a dating fantasy." She let out a strained breath. 

"Can I... Can I see the women; see what they look like?" 

"Yes," Morgan began pulling a stack of pictures out of a folder. "But why?" 

"I think..." She sighed trying to collect her thought. "I think I might know who did this and why." The agents looked between each other as Morgan handed over the photos. "Oh god." She breathed flipping through the photos. 

Each woman was curvy with long brown hair and dark blue eyes. They each had a fair complexion and full lips.

"Dr. Foster?" Rossi asked. "Do you know who did this." 

"Ian Boothsby." She said, she handed the photos back and dug in her pocket for her phone. 

"Why do you think it's this Ian?" Prentice questioned. Jane flipped through the photos of her phone before pulling up a picture of her best friend. She handed the phone over. 

"That's my best friend and former assistant, Darcy." Dr. Reid spoke first.

"These women could be her sister." He said. Jane nodded.

"I think you should start from the beginning." 

"Okay so, when I was working at Culver I had an assistant who couldn't come with me when I had to more my research to New Mexico. So I put out an as for a new one and only one applied. Darcy Lewis. She's a political science major but she did the job better than my previous assistant. After Thor landed SHIELD took over and she stuck around to help out. And then there was the battle of New York and Tromoso and after that we cut ties with SHIELD and moved to London. 

Darcy thought it would be a good idea to hire an intern who understood the science of everything so she could focus on managing everything else, so she found Ian."

"How long did he work with you?" Prentice asked. 

"About three months."

"Did he seem, obsessive with Darcy?" 

"No, in fact I was under the impression he didn't like her much. She's kind of... Loud, invasive, sometimes inappropriate and he didn't seem to find it endearing like Eric or Thor or myself." She paused before; "All of that changed though after The Convergence. He saved Darcy, pulled her out of the way from getting crush by debris and of course Darcy ever the poster child for lack of impulse control kissed him."

"That's when he started becoming obsessive?" Morgan asked. She nodded. 

"Yeah, he would come into work with little gifts or flowers so at first Darcy just thought he was hitting on her, no big deal but then he would ask her out and she would say no and he wouldn't accept that. He would keep asking, keeping giving her gifts. Then one day he showed up at her flat in London and he wasn't being violent of imposing but he still kind of freaked her out, so I fired him."

"But he didn't give up did he?" Reid added. She shook her head.

"No, he kept texting, calling her at all hours. He would show up at work to see her everyday but then Thor came back from Asgard for good and he made it very clear he wouldn't allow Ian anywhere near Darcy. She never said anything about him again after that but I go the feeling she was hiding something. Probably to keep Thor from doing something drastic, 'cause he treats Darcy like a little sister and he'd have probably have killed him of he tried anything." She shook her head trying to get back on track. 

"Um, anyway, I got a call not long after that from Tony Stark about coming to work for Stark Industries in New York so we packed up and left. And you can tell she hasn't heard from him cause she doesn't look as tired and she's more relaxed again."

"When did you move to New York?" Aaron asked. Jane stopped to think about it. 

"Um... Eighteen... No, nineteen months ago, late June. Why?"

"The murders started happening in September, sixteen months ago." Aaron explained. 

"So it is him?" 

"It would appear so."

"Dr. Foster," Reid began. "I'm curious, how did you know it was Ian?" Jane pulled the legal pad closer. 

"This is one of like a dozen notebooks in those boxes and every single one of them is Darcy's. My handwriting is terrible so Darcy would rewrite my notes by hand and then when I worked late and she had to stay up to make sure I didn't burn out she'd type them up. Now he has all of my research from the very beginning up until the present and in all that time I've had three assistants. The grad student at Culver, Darcy and my current assistant at SI. He can obviously get all of my research but he only has Darcy's handwritten notes." 

Penelope came through then. "I've got Boothby’s photo. I found proof of him entering the country seventeen months ago." When she was done JJ led Penelope back to the tech room.

"Alright, so he finds out you left London and eventually tracks you down in New York. Then what? He stalks Darcy. Why not just go after her? He knows where she is?" Morgan reasoned. 

"Did Darcy ever go out with anyone, a new boyfriend or just out on dates?" Rossi asked. She shook her head.

"I mean she went out with a friend but nothing romantic." 

"Who?"

"Clint Barton. He was a SHIELD agent and the head of our security detail in New Mexico. He used to hang out in the lab during the day and bond with Darcy over their mutual love of 80s hair bands and terrible syfy movies. She'd make him coffee and baked goods and he'd teach her self-defense." 

"Would he know who this Clint guy is?" Reid asked. 

"I would hope so, Clint Barton is Hawkeye. He's an Avenger." 

"That's why he went after other women and not the object of his obsession." Reid continued. "Knew who Clint was and realized that if he went after Darcy he might not be successful."

"He knew he couldn't take Barton, so he went after other women." 

"Dr. Foster, where is Darcy right now?" Aaron asked. 

"She should be at work." She said reaching for her phone. She launched an app before Jarvis' voice sounded through the speakers. 

"Good Afternoon Dr. Foster, how may I assist you?" 

"Jarvis, where is Darcy right now?" There was a pause over the line before;

"Miss Lewis has just returned from walking her rounds through the labs and is now in her office on the fifty-sixth floor. Would you like me to connect you to her?" 

"No, but please keep tabs on her. Don't let her leave the tower until I get back."

While Jane spoke to Jarvis JJ returned to the bullpen, Penelope close on her heels and handed Aaron a sheet of paper. He read it quickly. 

"Jarvis." He called out. "My name is Aaron Hotchner, I'm an Agent of the FBI's behavioral analysis unit. Are you the head of security?"

"I am Mr. Stark's personal Artificial Intelligence. I run all of Mr. Stark's buildings and properties and coordinate security as well and keep all residence and high level personnel happy and taken care of. Our head of security for New York is Sgt. James Barnes. I assume there is something regarding Miss Lewis that you need taken care of. I would be happy to help." 

"We have reason to believe an unsub we're tracking is after Darcy. I've just received confirmation that he passed through the Lincoln Tunnel two hours ago." 

"It's Ian Jarvis, Ian Boothsby." Jane added. There was a pause. 

"I am running full recognition on all persons in the tower as we speak. Sgt. Barnes has been notified and all security personnel are on alert and waiting instruction. Agents Barton, Romanoff are on their way to Miss Lewis' office now and Mr. Stark is listening to this conversation and would like me to inform you that he has a cleared a flight plan for you and your team from Norfolk to the SI private airfield." 

"Damn." Morgan muttered. 

"Let's go, everyone pack up wheels up in fifteen." 

xXx

They were just boarding the jet when Jarvis spoke up again. "Pardon me agents." He said. "I have not found visual confirmation of Mr. Boothsby's  presence on the tower, however, I have found at least three suspicious individuals whose faces were not visible by my cameras. Sgt. Barnes has deployed an undercover team to retrieve them." 

"Thank you Jarvis." Aaron replied. 

"You are quite welcome agent Hotchner. Sgt. Barnes has also deployed a team to stake out Miss Lewis' apartment building and to patrol the block surrounding the tower. My systems are also integrating with the FBI servers and anything I see you shall see as well."

"That is so cool." Penelope stared in awe as camera feeds and code streamed across her screen.

"Why thank you Agent Garcia, and if I may, the personal security measures you've created are rather ingenious." 

"Thank you." She blushed. 

"I'm pretty sure you're getting hot on by a computer." JJ chuckled. 

"It is entirely possible Agent Jareau. Mr. Stark used his own brainwaves as a map to create my code."

xXx

Less than thirty minutes later the team plus Jane were being escorted by the SI motor pool to Stark Tower where they were greeted by Sgt. Barnes, Thor and Captain Rogers. 

"How's Darcy?" Jane asked Thor. 

"She is strong." He began rage sparking just beneath the surface. "She will be alright." 

"What about those three suspects?" Morgan asked. 

"None of them were Boothsby. They were casing the jewelry store on the commercial level." Bucky explained. 

"Stark is waiting upstairs in the war room." Steve explained. "He's got Jarvis extended all over the city looking for Boothsby." 

The war room was filled with projected screens, Tony flitting between them. Penelope looked ready to pass out from the excitement, especially when Tony turned to her spoke her full name and told her he was a fan of her work. "I could use another set of eyes on these code streams." 

"O....okay." She replied wide eyed as she set up at the conference table. 

The teams got to work quickly. The BAU team got the Avengers up to speed on the case while Tony and Penelope scrolled through countless points of video reference. 

"I got him." Penelope exclaimed nearly two hours later. "Last seen fifteen minutes ago boarding the sub for Manhattan."

"He's coming here?" Rossi questioned. 

"Looks like it sir." 

"What are the chances he doesn't know we've figured him out?" Prentice asked. 

"I'd say pretty good." Steve replied. "How long till he gets here?" 

"Factoring in rush hour thirty minutes give or take."

"Darcy usually leaves the tower about seven right?" Steve asked Jane. She nodded. 

"Uh yeah, she does a final walk through at 6:30 makes sure everyone who doesn't have authorization to be there after hours goes home and then she heads back to her office, cleans up and leaves. Unless we have a team dinner or movie night she's very prompt." 

"By the time he gets here he'll have forty-five minutes before she heads home." Steve explained. 

"That would give him all the time he needs to make sure nothing went wrong." Aaron explained. "He could grab her off the street where most people are less likely to notice and ten take her to a secondary location." 

"So we be there to intercept him." Bucky said. "I'll get my plain clothes teams that are already out there briefed to look out for him." 

"Tell them to be careful, he's most likely armed." Bucky nodded getting up and stepping out into the hall. 

xXx

Ian showed up right on time stationing himself in the alley to the left of the building, the exact direction Darcy turned to head for the subway. Bucky's security team had him surrounded and subdued before he knew what was going on. 

He was currently locked in the smallest cell they had in the bowels of the tower, waiting for the FBI to take him back to Virginia, while both teams were in the war room cleaning up. Finished packing up a few boxes, Reid gathered them up and moved off toward the elevator. He boarded the lift and when the doors closed he was confused when the elevator started going up. 

"Jarvis?"

"My apologies Dr. Reid, someone with priority status has called the elevator." The elevator stopped a few floors up and when the doors opened he was greeted by Darcy Lewis. 

"Oh hello, Jarvis didn't tell me someone else was using the elevator." She looked up at the camera in the corner an eyebrow arched in suspicion. 

"My apologies Miss Lewis, however I thought you may like to meet Dr. Reid. I know you are an admirer of his." 

They both refused to look at each other, a blush rising on their cheeks. It was Reid, surprisingly enough, that broke the silence. "You admire me?" She could hear the embarrassed amusement in his voice. 

"I may have attended a few of your lectures over the years." The heat on her face grew more intense and she chanced a look up to find Reid starring out in front of him and equally intense blush on his face. 

"That's uh... That's... What did you think?" She but her lip trying not to laugh at how adorably awkward he was. 

"You have a way with words Doctor." She finally told him with a smile stepping closer to him. "It's very good to know there are men like you standing up for people." She leaned up and pecking him on the cheek as the elevator doors opened on the war room, Reid's team on the other side with astonished expressions. 

Darcy smiled at all of them before stepping off the elevator and walking passed. They all smiled at Reid as they boarded the elevator.

"Lookin' a little red there Reid." Morgan teased. 

"Oh ho, that's funny. Bite me." They laughed and Reid decided not to mention the phone number Darcy slipped into his pocket. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27  
> Body Swap  
> Darcy Lewis/ Logan (Wolverine)  
> This is a continuation from day 5, Bartender AU


End file.
